UN DÍA LOCO EN HYOTEI
by susanramos24
Summary: Los chicos de Hyotei se quedan atrapados en el ascensor de Atobe ¿qué verdades saldrán a flote? ¿ore-sama podrá salvarlos?¿por qué Gakuto tenía que saltar en el ascensor? Yaoi


**UN DÍA LOCO EN HYOTEI**

 ****Cinco titulares llevaban más de una hora encerrados en aquel ascensor gracias a Gakuto que entre salto y salto chocó contra los botones causando una falla y se quedaran atrapados entre pisos, para su fortuna Atobe junto a Oshitari, Ootori y Kabaji iban al rescate. Shishido trataba de matar a Gakuto por aquel encierro pero el cuerpo de Jirou se lo impedía, pues no había podido evitar dormirse y recostarse sobre el de gorra, por primera vez el pelirrojo agradeció que su rizado compañero amará dormir o Shishido ya lo habría matado ¡no había donde correr! Los únicos que parecían tranquilos eran Hiyoshi y Taki que se encontraban sentados en la esquina. A los pocos segundos Jirou comienza a despertar pero para su sorpresa aún seguían encerrados.

-¿aún no salimos?  
-agradécele a Gakuto, estamos entre pisos- suelta el de gorra  
-Bueno Jirou está con nosotros así que Atobe hará de **_todo_** para sacarnos.- dice el acróbata causando un fuerte rubor en el rubio.  
-¡Gakushi!

Gakuto no puede evitar dejar escapar una risa burlona para nadie era un secreto que esos dos se traían algo.

-No te preocupes Jirou, si mueres no faltará quien consuele a Atobe…Tezuka en especial-dice divertido

La risa del castaño se detiene al sentir un escalofrío en la espalda, se trataba de Jirou que tenían un aura oscura y se le acercaba lentamente.

1, 2 freddy viene por ti  
3, 4 cierra la puerta  
5, 6 tomo un crucifijo  
7, 8 mantente despierto  
9, 10 nunca más dormirás

 ****

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Las luces se apagan en el momento del grito, Gakuto y Taki abrazan a Hiyoshi, mientras fuera del ascensor se escucha la voz de un preocupado Ootori.

-¿Shishido-san está bien?

 **Silencio absoluto**

-¡Shishido-san!

Cuando la luz regresa, ven a Shishido en el suelo, estaba despeinado, pálido, con rasguños, parecían que hubiera visto la muerte y a su costado había un muy sonriente y angelical Jirou comiendo su paleta ¡vaya que cuando se trataba de Atobe se transformaba! El castaño juraría que vio a Chucky lanzándosele encima con un cuchillo.

-eh…está bien Ootori-kun…-dice el chico de segundo intentando calmarlo  
-serás bruto Ryou- susurra al acróbata al ver a su compañero

Luego de unos minutos Taki recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Hiyoshi, esto llama la atención de todos pues Hiyoshi no parecía inmutarse.

-¿qué? Es mi pareja de dobles-sentencia el mago  
-¿por qué nunca eres así conmigo?-replica el acróbata a su kohai ¡él también era su pareja de dobles!  
-tienes a Oshitari no jodas Gakuto-advierte el mago

 **¡OUCH!  
5 segundos después**

-¡déjame ir Ryou!-chilla el pelirrojo

Hiyoshi y Shishido trataban de separar a Gakuto y Taki mientras Jirou se ponía en el medio de ambos ante tales jalones.

-¡suéltenme! ¡Él cotilla se me fue encima primero!- se queja el mago.  
-¡suficiente! ¡Están peleando cuando el sol está en la casa de carfla!- grita el rubio del equipo llamando la atención de todos que lo veían con una expresión de ¿¡what the hell!?-…yo sólo quiero paz

El rubio se deja caer en el suelo dejando a todos con un tic en el enojo y una cara de póker face, les gustaba la seriedad con la que el dormilón inventa disparates.

 **Minutos después**

Los cinco chicos permanecían sentados en las esquinas de aquel ascensor.

-Yuushi…-susurra el acróbata  
-Nos sacarán Gakuto- lo anima el dormilón del grupo con ligeras palmaditas  
-si…vivos o muertos  
-¡Shishido!- todos reprenden al de gorra  
-bien me callo- dice indagado  
-¡tsk serás! Si no salimos no verás a Ootori… ** _nunca_**

En ese momento en la mente de Shishido se escucha como un eco **nunca más, nunca más ¡Never More!** Waoo ahora entendía la obra del cuervo, sólo faltaba uno gritándole o Gakuto pues tenía un chillido similar, ante la idea de no ver nunca a Ootori, se para a la velocidad de la luz y comienza golpear la puerta.

-¡Atobe sácanos de aquí!

 **¡ZAP!**

Las luces se apagan y el ascensor comienza a bajar muy rápido, no pueden evitar gritar hasta que este se detiene abruptamente y las luces comienzan a parpadear, Jirou estaba tatuado en el suelo como si de un sticker se tratará, Shishido estaba en el piso por el impacto, Taki al igual que Gakuto se encontraban abrazando a Hiyoshi, el mago al percatarse de esto no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, el acróbata lo tenía abrazado por la cintura con ninguna intención de soltarlo.

-¡Hey Gakuto suéltalo!  
-¡también es mi pareja de dobles!  
-¡pero conmigo llega a segunda base!  
-¡Taki senpai!-Hiyoshi lo calla todo ruborizado

Waoooo Gakuto, Jirou y Shishido los observan con sorpresa, así que el mago tenía algo con Hiyoshi, en ese momento las luces apagan nuevamente y el ascensor desciende ocasionando el grito de todos cuando frena en seco tatuándolos en el suelo.

-Ahh ¿quién me toco?

El kohai del grupo pregunta ruborizado al sentir que alguien había tocado una ** _zona sensible_** , al parecer se trataba del acróbata pues no puede evitar reír nerviosamente al regresar la luz.

-lo siento fui yo jejeje  
-Mukahi senpai…- dice tratando de contener el enfado-…si vuelve a tocarme  
-te mataré a penas salgamos de aquí- sentencia el mago colgándose atrás del cuello de Hiyoshi  
-vaya…cuanto nos ha cambiado estar encerrados.

 **Minutos después**

Taki que se encontraba recostado en el pecho de Hiyoshi se percata que Gakuto comienza a auto abrazarse y susurrar el nombre del tensai.

-¿extrañas su calor?-dice con malicia  
-c…cállate- el acróbata no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo como su cabello  
-¿no me digas que aún no lo has visto?

El mago recupera su postura y se acerca a al pelirrojo a mirarlo perplejo ¡no podía ser que no haya llegad era base con Oshitari!.

-¡claro que lo he visto!  
-ufff- suspira aliviado el mago- entonces debes estar satisfecho se ve que tiene buen cuerpo- sonríe con malicia ocasionando que el kohai lo reprenda con la mirada y un pequeño bufido, ante esto el mago se le acerca y le besa el cuello suavemente y mirarlo de forma sugerente- sabes que prefiero el tuyo.  
-¡oigan seguimos aquí!-se quejan Gakuto y Shishido ¡lo último que querían era verlos tener relaciones frente a ellos!  
-cómo olvidarlos…-suspira con tristeza el mago, en verdad quería estar a solas con su kohai.  
-dudo que Hiyoshi quiera violarse a Taki frente a nosotros-canturrea Jirou  
-si…es tan reservado- sentencia el mago con un suspiro- aunque a Oshitari no le costaría nada violarse a Gakuto  
-si…le abriría las piernas sin dudar a Gakushi

Todos miran a Jirou con absoluta sorpresa ¿desde cuándo hablaba de algo que no sea dulces, específicamente de sexo?

-¿qué? Desde que estoy con Kei-chan ya no soy tan inocente…no en ese sentido- mira hacia otro lado rojito.

 **Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na**

La potente voz de Atobe rompe el momento de shock diciendo que Oshitari y él los sacarían.

-¡Kei-chan!-dice feliz el dormilón  
-por fin kei…

Atobe y Oshitari habían logrado abrir la puerta de uno de los pisos, ahora se encontraban a casi tres pisos de distancia de ellos, pero el celular del rey de hyotei no dejaba de sonar.

-¡Hey Atobe!  
-¿qué ocurre Oshitari?  
-tú celular ¿no tenías una reunión con Tezuka?-dice viendo el nombre en la pantalla del teléfono.  
-Tsk es verdad

 **BAMMMM**

Jirou se encontraba golpeando las paredes del ascensor en claro enfado con todo lo que daban sus manitas.

-¡Aun no eh muerto y ya vas a buscar a Tezuka!  
-serás…-dice con un tic en el ojo el rey  
-¡kei-chan!-hace puchero  
-¡eres tan quejoso Jirou! es una reunión de capitanes Jirou  
\- ¡si claro y Shishido no quiere a Ootori!  
-¡Jirou!- el de gorra le da un fuerte coscorrón, se encontraba fuertemente ruborizado mientras Ootori casi se desmaya de la pena pero es sostenido por Kabaji.-¡No lo escuches Choutarou!  
-¿no es verdad Shishido-san?

El platinado pregunta débilmente, si bien eran las palabras de Jirou senpai, esperaba con todo su corazón que fuera verdad, al ver los ojos de Ootori, el castaño no podía evitar tartamudear, su pareja de dobles siempre lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Shishido-san?  
-bueno yo….  
\- ¿me quiere?  
-¡si! Digo yo…bueno- se percata que todos los están mirando, bastaba con que uno hablara para girar la mirada hacia ellos, ante esto no puede evitar avergonzarse

watch?v=rWbG46XhsE4

\- ¡podemos hablar de esto en **_PRIVADO_**!  
.-tsk justo cuando se ponía bueno- se queja el mago

 ****

 **¡TAKI!**

Gritan los atrapados, pero el mago aprecia no inmutarse por lo menos ahora tenían más oxígeno.

-Ore-sama se hará cargo  
-Kei-chan

El dormilón del equipo lo mira con corazoncitos en los ojos ante la sonrisa de Atobe, su mente fantaseaba a mil por hora pues donde se encontraba el rey ahora veía ciento de rosas y a su héroe vestido de un traje digno de aristócratas, el momento era tan mágico que el rey no podía evitar perderse en aquella mirada almendrada del rubio, claro que lo sacaría de ahí era SU quejoso y querido Jirou de quien estaba hablando.

-Ore-sama te sacará de ahí primero Jirou

-¡Kei-chan!  
-¡oye!- gritan todos rompiendo el momento mágico al sentirse excluidos de aquel rescate  
-y a todos ustedes….por supuesto-dice acordándose de ellos  
-si claro…-susurran todos

Oshitari va por una cuerda para sacarlos, mientras Atobe habla con los técnicos pues gracias a ellos abrieron la puerta y el ascensor dejo de caer, Ootori y Kabaji se quedaron para "tranquilizar" a los chicos.

-bueno por fin saldremos  
-era hora – suspira el acróbata secundando al mago  
-ustedes casi se matan- dice divertido el de gorra  
-bueno al menos aprendimos mucho ¿verdad Ryou?- canturrea Jirou mirando a Ryou que siente un escalofrío al recordar la transformación diabólica que tuvo  
-s…si  
-¿qué aprendimos? Que Gakuto llego a más de segunda base con Oshitari, Jirou tiene un lado demoniaco, Hiyoshi es demasiado tímido para tocarme de más frente a ustedes, Shishido es bruto digo…brusco, sin tacto y yo posesivo.

 **3 SEGUNDOS DE SILENCIO  
AHHHHHHHHHHH**

La tercera guerra de ese día había dado inicio, se escuchaba el grito de Haginosuke mientras se ocultaba tras Hiyoshi para que Shishido no lo ahorque por su ligera " **equivocación** " de palabras hacia su persona, Jirou y Gakuto sujetaban fuertemente al castaño.

-senpai…-Hiyoshi reprende al mago  
-Bueno no menti…¿cómo pudo gustarle a Ootori?  
-es fácil ¿has visto la dama y el vagabundo? Bien, es algo así- dice burlesco el acróbata  
-¡Gakuto!- Shishido trata de ahorcarlo pero en un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo usa a Jirou como escudo humano, ocasionando que entre los dos lo aprisionen pues el pelirrojo se encontraba contra el muro del ascensor mientras Shishido aplastaba a Jirou que no se encontraba muy cómodo se retorcía entre ambos chicos, desde el ascensor sé veía una pelea por matar al acróbata pero desde el lado donde estaban intentando rescatarlos parecía que querían violarse a Jirou.

 **¡ZAP!**

La puerta se abre completamente dejando ver a un nada feliz Atobe, si las miradas mataran nadie reconocería los cuerpos de Shishido y Gakuto.

-¿qué le están haciendo a MI Jirou?-dice con voz de ultratumba haciendo que se separen del rubio a la velocidad de la luz.  
-¿"tú" Jirou? Así que el rey tiene una debilidad-dice divertido el tensai  
-tsk silencio Oshitari- se ruboriza  
-¡el cotilla comenzó Atobe!  
-¿cotilla? ¡Me dijo cotilla! ¡ME DIJO COTILLA! -dice indignado  
-¡ERES COTILLA!- gritan todos exasperados

Y como si se tratara de un choque con la realidad Gakuto cae sentado al suelo haciéndose bolita y susurra como si necesitara un grupo de apoyo " ** _soy cotilla…_** ", en ese momento el ascensor se arregla y la cuerda deja de hacer falta, pues los chicos vuelven a ver la luz tras más de dos horas de encierro.

Al salir Ootori abraza a Shishido y este ruborizado le dice que tienen que hablar de lo de hace rato, el platinado no puede evitar ruborizarse pero sigue a su senpai con una gran sonrisa en sus labios pues lo estaba llevando de la mano ¡si! Quizás el encierro valió la pena, otro que se encontraba con su pareja de dobles era Oshitari que al ver a Gakuto hehco bolita en el ascensor se acerca a él.

-soy cotilla…  
-así te amo Gakuto- lo abraza y le besa la frente

Por otro lado Jirou no dejaba de colgársele del brazo a Atobe que conversaba con Taki, mientras Hiyoshi se juraba no volverse a meter a un ascensor con Gakuto dentro.

-¿así que segunda base con Hiyoshi? Ah-pregunta con malicia  
-es muy eficiente Kei  
-¡senpai!

Hiyoshi lo toma de la mano y se marcha de ahí ¡lo último que quería es que Atobe-san sepa de su vida sexual!

-ese chico siempre me sorprende- dice divertido Atobe al ver a Hiyoshi arrastrar a Taki  
-kei-chan me sacaste  
-Ore-sama nunca te dejaría Jirou

Jirou lo abraza de la cintura y se pega a él tiernamente, ante esto Atobe le regresa el abrazo y cancela su reunión con Tezuka, por hoy el tenis podía esperar no todos los días rescataba a su dormilón de las locuras de Mukahi.

 **Fin  
Moraleja: si como Gakuto tienes resortes en vez de huesos  
¡nunca saltes en el ascensor!**


End file.
